The present invention relates in general to electronic color printing, and more particularly, to generation, by electronically printing, of prints from an array of images, for example, contained in frames of a filmstrip, and information relative to such images respectively.
Electronic printing, such as electrophotographic reproduction, by an apparatus for photofinishing of images contained in an original filmstrip (e.g., a 35 mm color negative filmstrip) has been shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,026, issued Aug. 13, 1991, in the names of Jamzadeh et al. Such apparatus operates to sequentially scan the respective image frames of an original filmstrip and produce, by an electrophotographic process, full color prints on a non-photosensitive print receiver sheet. In the electrophotographic process, a set of color separation marking particle images (e.g., cyan, magenta, and yellow) are formed on a reusable photoconductive recording member, one set for each of the respective original image frames on the filmstrip. The set of color separation marking particle images are transferred in register to a print receiver sheet to form the desired full color print.
With electrophotographic reproduction, in order to facilitate handling of the print receiver sheets, as well as to enhance the efficiency of the overall print-making process, each print receiver sheet is considerably larger than the commonly desired sizes of photographic prints. Several color prints are formed on each receiver sheet. For example, assuming a print receiver sheet having a size (in inches) of 12.times.18, it is disclosed in the aforementioned '026 patent that nine 4.times.6 prints be produced on the receiver sheet in a three-by-three, two dimensional array. This three-by-three array, referred to as a "9-up" format, would be a desirable format due to the current popularity of photographic prints of this 4.times.6 inch size. In the event larger prints are desired (e.g., 5.times.7 inch prints), four of such prints may be formed on a print receiver sheet of this size in a two-by-two, or "four-up", format. After forming multiple images on the print receiver sheet, the receiver sheet is then cut by any well known cutting and slitting apparatus to provide the smaller size prints or "snapshots".
In order to utilize electronic printing for an array of multicolor images contained on a filmstrip, the filmstrip must be scanned by an electronic color scanner which conventionally includes, for example, a color-responsive CCD (such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,371, or 4,639,769). The scanner operates to produce, line-by-line and pixel-by-pixel, electronic signals representing the color content of each image contained in the scanned filmstrip. The signals are stored in a framestore (such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/767,712, now Pat. No. 5,175,628, filed Sep. 30, 1991, in the names of Jamzadeh et al) to enable subsequent driving of an exposure device in the electronic printer.
Electronically produced signals are also capable of being used for storage of an array of multicolor images (contained in an original filmstrip) on alternative storage media such as a still video floppy or a video disc. Image regeneration apparatus are then required to read out the stored signals from the alternative storage media for display, for example, on a CRT or a standard television set. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,285, issued Oct. 30, 1990, in the names of Otake et al, it is desirable to make a print on a single print receiver sheet for a complete array of filmstrip frame images so that such images are readily viewable, such single print receiver sheet bearing the complete array of filmstrip frame images being referred to as an "index print". That is, when providing prints from a filmstrip containing an array (i.e., series) of images, or when an array of images is stored on alternative storage media, it is advantageous to provide the customer with a single sheet (the index print) containing all of the images, included with the image prints or the alternative storage media.
In the production of the index print according to the '285 patent, all of the image frames on the filmstrip are optically exposed, or electronically extracted from video discs or tapes containing full resolution images. This requires considerable storage media for printing the full resolution images. Further, all images are reproduced on the index print even, when certain of such images are of a quality which would yield no customer acceptable print (i.e., out-of-focus, blurred, or poorly exposed images). Moreover, all information on the edges of the filmstrip (e.g., frame numbers), which may at times be confusing or meaningless to the customer, are produced on the index print. At the same time, useful information (such as date, processor type and batch number, film type, or customer message, for example) is not provided (either on the index print or on the respective individual prints themselves). Additionally, to make the index print according to the '285 patent, a handling step, separate from the step for producing the individual prints, is required to hang the individual image frames into a sheet to permit exposure for making the index print. With this additional handling of the filmstrip, the undesirable results of damaging (e.g., scratching) the filmstrip or collecting dust thereon is increased.